<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>UnderCycle by Ononymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574805">UnderCycle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous'>Ononymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas 2020 Stories and Requests [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bikers, Gen, Undertale Pacifist Route</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I could attempt a diegetic summary of this story's premise, but I think posting the original suggestion I'm working with is easier:</p>
<p>
  <em>"Undertale ON MOTORCYCLES"</em>
</p>
<p>What more do you need?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas 2020 Stories and Requests [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>UnderCycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helmets. They must have broken your fall. Like the one on your head. Good thing you wore that when you went cave riding.</p>
<p>You see a road to the east. You start your engine and drive. A yellow helmet sits on the grass.</p>
<p>"Howdy! I'm Helmy the Helmet!"</p>
<p>You wonder how his face appears in the gap where a face would be.</p>
<p>"Down here, you get stronger with REV. And REV is gained by... these 'torque pellets'! You want some REV, dontcha?"</p>
<p>You accept.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>It hurts.</p>
<p>"Idiot. In this world it's Ride or be Rode."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Every human that drives down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They wipe out."</p>
<p>You follow Toriel's scooter to an overhead door.</p>
<p>"This highway is the only way out of the OLD GARAGE. I am going to destroy it. Unless you can prove yourself. Prove you are a safe enough driver!"</p>
<p>Toriel creates a magical stop sign.</p>
<p>The light turns red. You stop. It turns green. You start moving. You don't actually get closer to the door.</p>
<p>"What are you doing? Signal your turns or run away!"</p>
<p>You stick your right arm out, then turn right. Toriel's resolve falters.</p>
<p>"...I understand. It can get very boring driving around a garage. But Asgore's plan. He cannot take your engine. Be good, will you?"</p>
<p>She drives up to you, and leans over to give you a one-armed hug. She scoots away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS..."</p>
<p>Papyrus is telling you about these feelings atop a cheap bike with a lot of shiny modifications and lightning bolt stickers. The framework has been replaced with bones. It should be a really tacky assembly. You think it looks really cool.</p>
<p>"...NO, I MUST CAPTURE YOU!"</p>
<p>The battle begins. Blue bonecycles charge at you. You remember what Sans said about the Blue Stop signs you actually stopped at. They pass through you.</p>
<p>There's a clunking noise. Your clutch has conked out. Your bike jumps over a normal bonecycle just in time.</p>
<p>"YOU'RE STALLED NOW! THAT'S MY BLUE ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Ngah!"</p>
<p>You look back. The mudsplattered offroad bike is still in hot pursuit with its armoured rider. A patchwork of blue gives you just enough warning to skid through before spears erupt and miss puncturing your tire.</p>
<p>"You think just because you helped a kid start their engine you aren't a threat to us all? Get back here!"</p>
<p>The damp air of the Waterfall Road is warming up rapidly. A red glow approaches. You see lava. You also see Sans' Drive-Thru stand. He's asleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ring ring!</em>
</p>
<p>The both of you brake to a halt as you use your hands free kit.</p>
<p>"HELLO, HUMAN! OH, WAIT, IS THIS A BAD TIME? ALRIGHT, I'LL CALL YOU BACK!"</p>
<p>You resume your flight from Undyne. As you ride across the bridge into the Hotland Highway proper, the sound of a struggling engine comes from behind you.</p>
<p>"C'mon, c'mooon..." <em>THUNK.</em> "Dammit!"</p>
<p>You stop right next to a free air and water pump and look back. Undyne's radiator has overheated. Steam is escaping at an alarming rate. You unstrap your extra fuel jerrycan and fill it with water, then drive back and pour it in her engine. Undyne shoots a contemptuous look at you then drives back across the bridge.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The box on a high-grip tyre wobbles menacingly at you, blocking your way out of the CORE REFINERY.</p>
<p>"I'll be the greatest stunt jumper humanity's ever seen!"</p>
<p>Your remote unlocker-laser hybrid given by Alphys is ineffective. You remember what she said about a secret switch. You tell Mettaton there's a wax and polish kit behind him.</p>
<p>"Hmmm... I don't see it... Where is it...?"</p>
<p>You flip his switch.</p>
<p>"Did you. Just flip. My switch?"</p>
<p>Yes, we established this.</p>
<p>It doesn't matter. Mettaton starts wobbling more violently. A new engine can be heard. You're blinded by spotlights.</p>
<p>"Ohhhh my. If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new ride."</p>
<p>Your eyes adjust. You see the familiar tire, but it's part of a sleek chrome bike that hadn't existed before. A similarly metallic person is attached at the waist to where the seat would go. Long, deadly legs are tied up on one side for use when off bike. A peculiar concept. It should be an utterly cool and stylish appearance. You think it looks really tacky.</p>
<p>"Think you can keep up with my death defying stunts?"</p>
<p>You could. After Mettaton's carburettor is bust, Alphys zooms in on her Segway.</p>
<p>"Um... s-sorry."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Another Blue Stop sign has you parked on a road flanked by stain glass depictions of vintage motorbikes. A three-wheeled silhouette is explaining what your time here has meant.</p>
<p>"REV, too, is an acronym. It stands for Rate of Execrable Violence..."</p>
<p>
  <span class="comicsans">"...but you. you didn't REV anyone. but you revved with everyone. does that make sense? maybe not."</span>
</p>
<p>Sans winks approvingly at you.</p>
<p>
  <span class="comicsans">"your actions will determine the fate of the entire world. good luck."</span>
</p>
<p>Sans peddles his tricycle behind a column. You drive past the stop sign to look around it, but he's gone. You're all alone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"How tense... Just think of it like... a visit to the dentist."</p>
<p>You follow Asgore as he drives his golf cart down the driveway leading from the throne room. He stops at a gateway where the gates are long rusted open.</p>
<p>"This... is the barrier."</p>
<p>You see a steep slope, maybe fifty or sixty degrees, at the top of which sunlight can be seen. The entire slope is pasted in a dark fluid that continually refreshes. There's no safe way to drive up the barrier without slipping. Not without a powerful engine. Clearly Asgore needs seven engines to help him tow everyone else out of the Underground. He turns his cart around, and you hear the whirr of its motor fade away.</p>
<p>"Human. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye."</p>
<p>Asgore does perhaps the strangest thing you've seen in your time here.</p>
<p>He gets out of his cart.</p>
<p>You're not quite sure what you're seeing. He's standing over you. With his legs. Even though his cart is fine. Before you dare to ask him what this is, a red trident flashes into existence, and stabs your front tire.</p>
<p>You try reversing, but the tire limits your mobility. If you're going to resolve this conflict, you'll have to stand up as well.</p>
<p>You can't understand this.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I can't understand this... how you're all so STUPID."</p>
<p>Uh-oh.</p>
<p>Helmy has used the six human engines to winch everyone off the ground.</p>
<p>"<strong>All of your bikes are MINE!</strong>"</p>
<p>Every engine in at the gate starts revving. Their lights turn on. The noise is deafening, and the lights are blinding...</p>
<p>Silence and darkness.</p>
<p>You open your eyes. A red bicycle with golden basket is in front of you. Helmy is above it- No wait, someone is wearing Helmy. The white fur on the handlebars looks familiar.</p>
<p>"Finally..."</p>
<p>He turns around. Helmy's face is gone. A much fuller and happier face is inside the helmet, but something is missing in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Chara, are you there? It's me, your sidecar..."</p>
<p>Another flash of light. The bicycle is now a high horsepower sports bike. Its red coat is shifting other colours, all those of the rainbow. Shooting Star decals festoon the main body of the bike. Its rider has grown up, replacing simple children clothes with denim jeans, a white T-shirt and a black leather jacket, with open-toed boots to allow room for his claws. Horns stick through the now-black helmet. His muzzle is twisted in a sharptoothed grin.</p>
<p>"<strong>ASRIEL DREEMURR!!!</strong>"</p>
<p>He challenges you to a race. You won't lose. The thought of victory... fills you with determination.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Ha ha... I don't want to slow down..."</p>
<p>Asriel, in his true form, has used the seven engines to power a pump to clear away the eternal oil slick. Everyone can leave the Underground. But he must stay behind as a helmet, until you can find a way to properly restore his form. Running on fumes, you're riding through to the helmet patch you first fell at as he pedals to keep up. The metaphysics of this is confusing, but you're confident you'll be able to help him out. You pop matching wheelies as you ride into the garage.</p>
<p>"Don't you have anything better to do?"</p>
<p>Actually, yes. You need some gas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>